


In Every Way Imaginable

by anthrophobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe





	In Every Way Imaginable

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**In Every Way Imaginable**  
a fallen!Cas fanmix, seasons 4 - 9  
{[listen.](http://8tracks.com/hobbledehoy/in-every-way-imaginable)} | {[download.](https://www.mediafire.com/?4qzmzu7r7s827vl)}

 

Hummingbird Song//Tom McRae

" _Sunlight beats down hard here_  
_Count the cracks in the ground_  
_And we sleep through days of flood and fire_  
_At night we fly above this town_

_..._

_And in a year of new beginnings dear  
How do we write the end? _

 

6 Underground//Sneaker Pimps

" _Overground, watch this space_  
_I'm open to falling from grace._

 

Golden and Green//The Builders and Butchers

" _And the soldiers light houses on fire and they burn down_  
_And all your belongings turn to dirt in the ground_  
_When your heart's deep and dark as a well_  
_And everything that's golden and green goes to hell_

 

El Segundo//Fall of Snow

_"Fuck the believers  
It's a scam anyway_

Icarus Wind//Thea Gilmore

_"It's the Icarus wind whispering in my ear_  
_It's the Icarus wind dusting away those tears_  
_Singing baby the truth is that this won't hurt at all_  
_Soon there'll just be feathers and the quiet of the fall_

 

Bartholomew//The Silent Comedy

" _Oh my God please help me_  
knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean  
_He says wash your hands, get out the stains_  
_But you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay_  
_Yeah you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay_

 

God Help Me//Emilie Autumn

 _"Am I guilty or am I just waiting around_  
For the tide to come in so the truth can come out?  
And if I had a dollar for every time  
I repented the sin and commit the same crime  
I'd be sitting on top of the world today  
I'd be sitting on top of the world today

 

The Out//Unwoman 

" _The out has come and gone_  
_And you were nowhere in sight_  
_A shame to leave you there_  
_I fucked up and you were right_

 

Maybe Sprout Wings//The Mountain Goats

 _"I thought of old friends_  
the one's who'd gone missing  
Said all their names three times  
Phantoms in the early dark  
Canaries in the mines

 

Fair Thee Well and The Requiem Mix//Emily Wells

_"Coming down the mountain in a wet carriage,_  
_Full speed like a spent marriage._  
_I got more than enough to keep me whole._  
_For once I’m not slightly out of control._  
_Got crazy dreams when it breaks morning,_  
_Everyday, a requiem._

 

Exes and Ohs//Matson Jones

_"I have new legs  
They're not much better than the old ones_

 

Comin' Home//Murder by Death

 _By the light of the moon, I'm comin' home_  
Howlin' all the way, I'm comin' home  
On my hands and knees, I'm comin' home  
I know when I've been beat, yeah, I'm comin' home

  
By the skin of my teeth, I'm comin' home  
By the soul of my feet, you know I'm comin' home  
  
I'm comin' home, but I ain't comin' home for you

 


End file.
